User blog:CrAsh/Westlake Season 1 Episode 3: Pressure
Second episode: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CrAsh/Westlake_Season_1_Episode_2:_The_Scientist First Plot: Kevin/Jade Kevin and Jade are talking in the hallway Jade: What are we gonna do? Kevin: You still want an abortion right? Jade: No silly! I meant telling my parents. Kevin: Ohhh Jade: They'll be pissed Kevin: Yeah, they will be. Second Plot: Ari/Kaya Ari, Kevin and Ben are sitting at the lunch table Ari: So, I think I like someone. Ben: Really, who? Ari: Well, it's Kaya Ben: The girl that's ghetto? Ari: Was, douche Kevin: Wait, you like Kaya. Ari: Yeah Kevin: My brother's friend, Blades went out with her. Ari: So? Kevin: They broke up like 2 weeks ago. I'd wait to ask her out, bro Third Plot: Andrea Andrea is trying to talk to Jessica Andrea: Hey Jessica! Jessica: Who are you exactly? Andrea: I'm Andrea Quelling, you're awesome Jessica: Aww thanks Andrea, you're cool Andrea: Yay!! First Plot: Kevin/Jade Jade is in her room by herself Knocking sound Jade: Hey dad Bill Rasmus: Hey Jade, how are you? Jade: I'm fine Bill Rasmus: Good Jade: I need to tell you something Bill Rasmus: What? The room is silent for a few seconds Jade: I'm Bill Rasmus: Go on Jade: I'm doing well in Geometry! I did well on my last test! Bill Rasmus: Good! Second Plot: Ari/Kaya Ari tries talking to Kaya in class Ari: Hey Kaya Kaya: Hey Ari, I can't talk right now Ari stays there Kaya: Ok what do you want Ari: I really like you Kaya. I do and I understand- Kaya: No Ari, I just broke up with Blades. I'm ridin solo for a while Kaya: And you're Grade 9, why would I like you? First Plot: Kevin/Jade Kevin and Jade are talking at lunch Kevin: So, did you tell him? Jade: Yeahh.. Kevin: You didn't Jade: Look I tried Kevin: It's cool, just tell them tonight. I've already told my parents. Jade: That's good! Kevin: Yeah, they were pissed but nothing terrible Third Plot: Andrea Andrea is talking to Jessica on the bus Andrea: Hey Jessica! Jessica: Hey Andrea, how are you? Andrea: Good, you? Jessica: I'm good, we should hang out more, go to the mall. Andrea: Yeah, how about Saturday? Jessica: Yeah, that sounds good! First Plot: Kevin/Jade Jade is talking to her parents at the dinner table while eating Jade: Guys we need to talk Bill Rasmus: Ok, why? Jade: Well this is hard to say so I'm just gonna spit it out Martha Rasmus: What? Jade: I'm pregnant Martha Rasmus: Are you kidding me? Jade: I'm serious Bill Rasmus: Look honey, it's fine Martha Rasmus: Yeah, I'm mad though Jade: I know you are that was expected, I'm getting an abortion Martha Rasmus: Are you sure? Jade: Yeah, I'm sure Second Plot: Ari/Kaya Ari is talking to Kaya in the hallway Ari: Hey Kaya Kaya: Look what do you want this time Ari: I know you just broke up with your boyfriend, but if it doesn't work, it doesn't work Kaya: It's not that Ari: Are you sure, you just don't want pressure on you or anything Kaya: No Ari: Lets's just wait then Kaya: Ari, I don't like you, I really don't Ari: Oh, I thought you did Kaya: Yeahhh, I'm sorry Ari: It's fine, it's fine Category:Blog posts